


Final

by Neoplitan



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ooc roman for a while, Tag ships as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neoplitan/pseuds/Neoplitan
Summary: Based 5 years into the future before season 4 and created from my ideas at the end of season 3I'll explain why roman is still alive in the future I'll also come up with a better summary





	Final

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the ooc Roman I've found it so hard to play him ;_; ;_;

The music was loud inside the bar. Groups of people sat around tables around a female dancer who wore basically nothing at all. Despite this there were different genders inside the bar with no threat of clashing. There was a small cloud of smoke in the room hopelessly being vented out through the air conditioning as quickly as the patrons and muscular bouncers that stood guard all around the room could add to it.

A lowered table at the far back was occupied by two figures. One of which was distinctly female.Though it was hard to make out her features in the dimly lit room, it was easy to deduce that she couldn't have been very tall.She watched from her seat, lounging back into the soft leather with a cigar between her fingers. For once it was calm. 

Until the cigar was taken.

“Go easy on that. You’re too small to have all of it” said the man next to her, puffing from her cigar. She gave him a cold stare, expecting her property to be returned but quickly realises this was not to be the case. Sitting back with a fresh pout upon her lips, she picks up a half-empty glass though hesitates before drinking, throwing her companion a nettled glare as if asking for his permission

“Don't be discourteous for me saving your life. Cigar’s are larger than a cigarette, Neo, the clue is in the name” 

She simply rolled her eyes, picking at a carton of cigarettes before flipping him off. ‘ I hardly smoke anyway. You’re the one like a fucking steam engine’ 

“That’s because I’m a lot taller than you. My body can take much more”

‘Shut up, Roman’

For a moment there was a slight grin on his lips before it fell into a straight line again making Neo uneasy. ‘I don't like it when you're not being sarcastic and generally a dick’ 

“And I don't like it when you drink your body weight in tequila. It's terrifying. Your 4ft 10 and no way near drunk yet” 

The different coloured eyes looked at him quickly before turning away again. ‘what's wrong?’ 

Roman gave out a heavy sigh, leaning across the table “fancy a robbery tonight?”  
‘I fancy a robbery every night’  
“You have problems” 

Not even bothering to retaliate to him, she took the last of her drink. ‘where?’  
“I don't know somewhere”

‘you're so easy to have a conversation with’  
“I can’t decide if sarcasm suits you or not” 

With a final eye roll she finished her drink in a single gulp and slid out of her chair, leaving the red head on his own. Roman sighed, scooting out and collecting the glasses together handing them to a passing waitress who looked a little displeased but wasn’t given much of a choice as Roman walked across the club, returning a nod to the barmen as Neo joined him again. 

‘I just got those last drinks for free’

“I knew I kept you around for something”


End file.
